yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Elder Toguro
, a major antagonist during both the Dark Tournament and the Chapter Black Sagas, as well as a minor one at the end of the Spirit Detective saga, making him the longest running villain of the series. Along with his younger brother, he plays the role of leader of the Apparition Gang, he is a member of Team Toguro, and a vital member of Sensui's crew. He is voiced by Katsumi Suzuki in Japanese and by Bill Townsley in the English FUNimation dub. Appearance Being the older brother, Toguro has a somewhat-elderly and bedraggled appearance. He bared a more European like appearance, in contrast to his Asian-looking brother. His most noticeable feature is his snow-white skin colour, the cause of which is unknown. He has long, unkempt, gray hair parted down the middle of his head, long, pointy finger nails, and wears a dark blue button-up shirt, and matching pants. He is significantly-smaller than his brother, who is twice his size, and is initially seen perched on his younger brother's shoulders.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 22. Given that Toguro is a shape-shifter with full control over his body, he occasionally twists the inside of his body, moving varies organs in unusual areas, such as his heart onto his hands. He could even replicate his exterior organs to the extant of growing an exact replica of is body, in which he could freely hide every one of his internal organs. Toguro could even take on the form of inanimate objects, whether it was a limb or his entire body. And in one occasion, he displayed the ability of replicating the appearance of other people, namely Genkai, during his fight against Kuwabara. Personality Among the Toguro brothers, Elder Toguro claims that he is the one with the brains. And with that notion comes arrogance, which proved to be his downfall when he faced Kurama in the tunnel to Demon World, and also a great deal of sadism. One example is when Elder Toguro tells Kuwabara of Genkai's death through a puppet show, lying that Genkai was jealous of Younger Toguro and ends the show by using his fingers to stab the Genkai puppet, both devastating Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko, and enraging Yusuke, Hiei, the usually passive Kurama, and even his younger brother. Due to his unique abilities, he thought it impossible for someone to kill him, further raising his arrogance and lowering his awareness towards his opponents's attacks, as seen during his fight against Kuwabara. He also enjoys fighting, as seen when he stepped up to fight Hiei, but was interrupted by Bui. He has also shown that he is not a man of his word when he killed all the members of an opposing team, beforehand saying he would spare one. This shows that the Elder Toguro is not one to be trusted, much to the opposite of his honor-bound brother. Although Elder Toguro did mention that his team does not like quitters, making it difficult to deduct if either he was fooling his opponents at the moment, or if he was abiding by his team's code of conduct. Elder Toguro was confident he and his brother as a team could defeat anyone. It should be noted however, that when the Younger Toguro refused the assistance of his brother and was assaulted by him, the Elder Toguro was visibly upset at this. This may imply that he had some form of care and respect for his younger brother. Regardless, both brothers shared common interests, as both chose to become demons that never grew old, completely followed the orders of their contractor, allowed Bui and Karasu to join their team, knowing that they were planing their vengeance, and harbouring feelings for Genkai. However, Elder Toguro merely had a sexual attraction to her during her youth, as opposed to Younger Toguro's deep respect for her as a fighter and as a person. Synopsis History Fifty years before the start of the series, Elder Toguro, alongside with his younger brother and his girlfriend Genkai, had built a dojo together, where they trained a large number of pupils. This mutual ambition was devastated after the demon Kairen had broken into the dojo, killing of all of their students within a single night. After Kairen's attack, Toguro's younger brother had disappeared for three months, but afterwards showed up in order to fight along side his older brother and Genkai in the Dark Tournament. After winning and becoming champions of the tournament, the two siblings wished to become demons so as to never grow old and to continuously train on their powers. Some time in between the fifty years of the last and next tournament, the Toguro Brothers defeated Bui and Karasu, but alowed them to join Team Toguro so as they might one day exact their revenge. Both siblings had eventually ended up working for Sakyo. Spirit Detective Saga Elder Toguro first appeared with his brother under contract to crime boss Tarukane.They were the leaders of the demon mercenary group the Apparition Gang. Tarukane assigned them to get the ice maiden Yukina to cry, in order to extract the valuable gem stones that morphed out of her tears. Noticing that physical torture was useless, as Yukina had gotten used to it, Elder Toguro murdered a couple of birds that had been visiting the ice maiden's room. Unable to save their lives, Yukina begins crying and as such, the sibling, along with Tarukane, leave her room with the stones they had obtained. Both siblings later view the attack on Tarukane's mansion, studying their adversaries as they make they way inside. After defeating most of the Apparition Gang and then their elite unit, the Triad, both Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara are forced to fight against Younger Toguro and his older brother. Elder Toguro took up the shape of a sword and a shield for his brother, but Kuwabara still manages to launch his sword into the younger sibling's stomach. As the fight is over, and the Black Black Club members stop their transmission, Younger Toguro reveals that he was still alive and Elder Toguro turnes back into his normal form. They were secretly working undercover for Sakyo, as a means of forcing Tarukane into gambling away his entire fortune on the Toguro Brothers's victory. Dark Tournament Saga Elder Toguro makes minor appearances along side his brother throughout the tournament, though he never spoke. He was first seen fighting against the Gorenja Team in the semifinals. As three of Gorenja's team members all attack Toguro at once, the latter impales them without even moving the slightest bit. He killed Momorenjya, and told the remaining two members to beg for their lives. Aorenjya begged for his life but Toguro had killed him anyway. Afterwards Akarenjya said that he would rather die then beg for his life, but Elder Toguro killed him regardless saying that Younger Toguro isn't here. Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 51. In the Final Round, he fought against Kazuma Kuwabara. Elder Toguro had the advantage from the beginning, managing to outsmart Kuwabara and almost kill him quite a few times.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 59. It was only with the help of the Sword of Trials that Kuwabara won, shaping it into a fly swatter to flatten Elder Toguro completely.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 60. It is later revealed at the start of Yusuke's fight against Younger Toguro, that the elder sibling had survived his last match, as he liquified hi entire body in order to escape certain death. Regardless, Kuwabara had still won the previous match. Still alive, Elder Toguro offered his brother the chance to use him as a weapon, but Younger Toguro, apparently upset at the way his older brother had previously, disgustingly insulted Genkai and how she died, refused his offer and, literally, kicked Elder Toguro off the island.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 60. Chapter Black Saga Shinobu Sensui gathered seven psychics to help him annihilate the humans, one of them being Gourmet. While it was initially believed that Sensui had betrayed Toguro, having Gourmet swallow him, it was revealed to be part of their plan, and Toguro managed to take over Gourmet's body. After Kurama split Gourmet's head in half, Toguro's head burrowed out. Since his regeneration made it impossible to kill him, even if his heart or brain was damaged, Kurama used the Sinning Tree to forever keep Elder Toguro in constant pain, locked within a hallucination of his worst nightmare. As Kurama put it, 'rogues like you deserve to be damned', so would Elder Toguro be locked in his own personal Hell forever.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 84. Techniques/Moves * Bodily Manipulation (武体, Bu-Tai, translated as Weapon Body): Toguro has the unique ability to manipulate the structure of his body. He usually elongates his finger(s), which can be used to grab, or stab, his opponent. He can also transform any part of his body into an edged weapon. He can even transform his entire body into a specific weapon, such as a sword or a shield for his younger brother to wield in combat. Additionally, he is able to freely move any of his organs around and inside his body, which means that killing him is almost impossible.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 59. He can even liquefy his body if he wants to.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 60. A related ability to this is his regenerative abilities, as even when blasted apart by his brother, Toguro was able to regenerate. This, however, turned out as his downfall, as he would keep regenerating while trapped in Kurama's Sinning Tree, suffering an illusion for all eternity, unable to die; this means the regeneration occurs involuntarily. * Technique/Power Assimilation: After Gourmet's failed attempt to consume him, Toguro instead burrowed out of the teenager, gaining control of his body and powers.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 84. :* Mind-Reading: One of Gourmet's ability was to read the minds of others.Yu Yu Hakusho, episode 84. Trivia Elder Toguro from the last part of the Spirit Detective Arc, the whole Dark Tournament Arc and near the end of the Chapter Black Arc is the longest lasting antagonist in the series. References Category:Characters